Letters from Him
by Sperrow
Summary: Emma and Snow find a way to communicate through letters when Snow goes back to the Enchanted Forest. One day Hook finds a letter that was supposed to get to Mary Margaret, and he figures that he should be the one to answer it.
1. Part 1: Emma and Snow

**This is a crazy idea of mine. A proper introduction would be this: after the adventures and battles they've been through (that are about to happen on the show), Snow White and Prince Charming go back to the Enchanted Forest, and Emma stays in Storybrooke. Hook left after Emma telling him things he didn't want to hear, and something happened between them that no one knows about. Mary Margaret finds a way to keep in touch with Emma, as a messenger comes and goes every week with letters from them. This is the first part, in which Emma and Snow talk about their lives. This is a three chapters story, and a new chapter will be posted every week (kind of). Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Storybrooke, February 11th, 2013._

Dear Snow (should I call you Snow? Or Mary? Or Mom?),

This is really unusual for me, as you might know. I don't understand why you couldn't take a cell phone with you. It would be much easier to communicate.

Anyway, things are going smoothly in Storybrooke. Ever since you left Henry's been wanting to visit you, so I was wondering if you could have him for a few days (please say yes, since he won't stop talking about it).

Are you ok with the sudden change of lands? You didn't seem really happy about moving at first. You should probably talk to David (dad?) about it, I'm sure he'll be ok with any decision you make. You're not just Snow White anymore. You're also Mary Margaret, remember that.

Do you have any news about Hook? I was worried because he might try to do something stupid to get back here. You never know what that pirate is up to.

I guess that's all for now. Hope you're doing well now that you're an official queen again. Send my regards to David and Ruby.

Yours,

Emma.

PS.: I didn't know your address so I wrote "The Queen's Castle" on the envelope. Hopefully, the letter (and the postman) will find the way.

* * *

_The Queen's Castle, February 20__th__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

I loved "The Queen's Castle"! I'll use it from now on, David loved it too. And as you can see, the letter found its way.

You can call me whatever you want. As you said, I'm all of that, aren't I? Snow, Mary, mom. I could have brought a cell phone with me, but isn't this much more fun? Also, you could work on that handwriting, dear.

You're right. I wasn't all happy about moving back here since I didn't want our family to be split up one more time. But I realized we will be together, no matter what, and we'll always be one bean away from each other.

David's been a sweetheart, as usual, and he's so happy to be back, you should see it. Walking around with his sword on his holster, riding horses. He's complete again, and it's worth it.

Of course Henry can stay with is for a while, he'll love it here! I bet he's dying to know the castle and the forest, he always feels like he's the only one who hasn't been here (and he is, isn't he?).

Hook's fine. I don't know what you did to him, but he left on his ship and I haven't heard from him since. At least that's what I've been told. Why are you worried about him? I've always knew you looked at him differently, but I thought I was imagining things. He might be a pirate, but he helped us when we needed it. He's a nice man (and leather looks good on him).

Hope I hear from you soon. David sends lots of love.

Yours truly,

Mary Margaret.

* * *

_Storybrooke, February 26__th__, 2013._

Dear Mary Margaret,

Henry was thrilled to hear the news and was already packing to visit you. I told him he'd have to wait a little. And yes, he is dying to know the castle and the forest. He also mentioned something about fighting a troll. Kid really loves some fairy tale.

I'm not worried about Hook; I just thought that he could try something to get back here since he was obliged to leave. But, apparently, that's what he wanted all along. He's probably very happy aboard his ship, pillaging, hijacking and hooking up with whoever shows up on the way. You _were_ imagining, as usual.

I'm glad you're fine with the moving, and I hope I can visit you some day. It will be nice to see the forest, the castle and all the rest without being worried about Cora or a troll. It is my land too, after all, isn't it?

Tell me when Henry can go and I'll send him. Also, tell David that Argo won the Oscars, just how I predicted, he'll be furious.

Love,

Emma.

* * *

_The Queen's Castle, March 12__th__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

Sorry for taking so long to answer, David and I went out on a trip that was supposed to last three days, but as you can see, we stayed longer. We really needed a break. Being king and queen again is exhausting.

Henry can come whenever he wants, we'll be ready for him. Just make sure he doesn't miss school.

David was furious when he heard the news about the Oscars, but asked you to keep the fact that he really enjoyed Les Miserables as a secret (for some reason he thinks that a king isn't allowed to enjoy musicals). Also, you can come whenever you like, it will be wonderful to have you here. Just let me know in advance so that I can prepare a room for you.

Dear, are you sure that this is your way of "not being worried"? You seemed really annoyed for someone who doesn't care. I don't mean to push anything but maybe you should rethink your thoughts about that man.

Even more love,

Mary Margaret.

* * *

_Storybrooke, March 18__th__, 2013._

Mary Margaret,

I am truly sorry to say this, but you're wrong. Hook and I might have shared a few looks or smiles (maybe!) but you shouldn't think that I have feelings for him just because of that. He does look good in leather, so what? You have to stop worrying about me, seriously.

Changing subjects, writing for you every week turned out to be a nice habit of mine, you know? I know I don't usually say things like this but it's almost as if I had a journal, and I like it. Henry wants to write, too, I don't really know why. I think he wants letters with his name coming in the mail.

You should tell David that kings are allowed to enjoy musicals, and remind him that in the past the royalty used to love operas (which are the equivalent of nowadays' musicals).

Henry wants to visit you as soon as possible, so maybe he could go on April 19th? He could go on Friday and come back on Sunday, what about that?

Yours,

Emma.

* * *

_The Queen's Castle, March 24__th__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

Maybe. Maybe I'm wrong, but you should know that mothers are hardly ever wrong on this subject. I won't say anything else, then. But please promise me you'll think about it. Don't just let it go, as you always do.

I knew you'd enjoy writing! It's great, and I see you've been working on the handwriting. Does this mean you're ready to become an official princess?

I'd love to get letters from Henry! Tell him to send them, David would like to answer them as well (I don't let him read yours; I guess that's what you want?). Ah! He said that he's aware of the operas and all, but he still wants the tears he shed while watching Les Miserable to remain in secret.

April 19th sounds great! We're thinking about visiting you on the 30th (this month), hope it's ok. You should come with Henry!

Waiting to hearing from you,

Snow.

PS.: A small package was delivered here at the castle today, and had your name on it. We don't know who it's from. I have my suspicions, but you should see for yourself. I'm sending it with the letter.

* * *

_Storybrooke, April 21__st__, 2013._

Dear Snow,

I didn't know how much I missed you until I saw you. Now that you left it's been even worse. The house is empty again. I hope Henry is enjoying the castle and everything.

You asked me to tell you how I was feeling and I couldn't explain myself. Not because I didn't want to, I just didn't know how. Now that I'm alone I can think clearer and it's not good.

Of course the package took me by surprise, not even the best fortune-teller would've expected that. But you were right, as always. How can you be as old as I am and know so much?

I am not ok. I haven't been for a while now. Maybe I didn't want to think about it because I'd have to think about the reasons. And it's rather simple, actually.

I did tell Hook to leave, I told him I didn't want him near me or my family, I said horrible things, and honestly? I was just terrified. I know I sound like a 17 year old, but I'm not used to this. You don't know everything that happened, and I don't think you have to. I'm not sure I regret saying all that, but I certainly didn't want him to leave (sadly, I only realized that when he did). Seeing him leaving, what?, broke my heart? Maybe. But I guess I would have done just the same if I were in his place.

Ok, this is way too sentimental already (see what this writing is doing to me?).

Love,

Emma.

* * *

_Storybrooke, May 3__rd__, 2013._

Snow,

I'm worried. I didn't get your reply. Doesn't the messenger deliver letters every week?

Where are you?

* * *

_The Queen's Castle, May 11__th__, 2013._

Emma,

What reply? The last letter I got from you is from March 18th and I replied to that. Did you send me another one recently? I didn't receive anything. I'll check with the messenger.

Love,

Snow.

* * *

_Storybrooke, May 20__th__, 2013._

Dear Mary Margaret,

Never mind. There wasn't anything important in it, just a few things about being home alone and questions about Henry. It probably got lost.

Henry mentioned something about spending summer with you and David, what do you think?

Yours,

Emma.


	2. Part 2: Emma and Hook

**Hello again! I guess you all figured out what happened to Emma's lost letter, and if you didn't, this is when you find out. Also, just to be clear, "Dragon's Gut" is a name I made up. I just thought it was a nice name for a tavern a pirate would go to. Enjoy and thank you for the nice reviews!**

* * *

_Dragon's Gut, May 15__th__, 2013._

Emma,

You probably already figured out what happened because you're a clever lass. And in my defense I feel obliged to say that I didn't properly _steal_ your letter. The messenger fell over me when I was at this very same tavern and then I saw your handwriting. The rest you can figure out by yourself since you know that my hands are… skilled. Yes, but why am I explaining anything to you? Because I thought you needed an example, as it became obvious to me that you don't really have this habit of talking to others.

Reading your feelings through the words you'd send to your mother was interesting, at least. You said I broke your heart, but we both know that this is nothing like the truth. Weren't you the one who said that "didn't like me as much you thought you did"? I don't know if you remember that, Emma, but I do.

I even tried to reach out to you, that's how silly I am. I sent you a letter through your mother. It was in a package. You got it and didn't even bother to reply. Talk about broken hearts.

If you were feeling like what you said in the letter, why didn't you try to talk to me? We could have worked it out, you know that. And then I left to live a miserable life on my ship while you suffered in silence. And what for? You know that already, but I shall say it again; I'm yours. And I'm willing to talk to you, to make things right, clear, just like you like it.

Miss you,

Hook.

* * *

_Storybrooke, May 20__th__, 2013._

Hook,

I can't believe you stole my letter. I can't believe you read it, and, most of all, I can't believe you replied to it. This is very you, isn't it? Walking in, changing things and expecting no consequences.

We have nothing to talk about. All we could say to each other was already said. I'm sorry if I made you suffer, but I guess that's me, right? "Heartless Emma Swan", "who pretends to love".

And about broken hearts, I'm not sure you didn't do anything. You left, Hook. You left and didn't look back. Mary Margaret told me you were on the sea. Wasn't that what you wanted all along? Your ship, your crew, your freedom back? You couldn't just have stayed, could you? It would kill you to be obliged to live the life we live here.

We did what was right. Each one of us wanted different things in different worlds (quite literally this time) and it was for the best.

Emma.

* * *

_Dragon's Gut, May 28__th__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

That's what this was about, then? You thought I wouldn't give up on the things I had to be with you? That's why you sent me away? You set me "free" like a bird?

Emma, I wouldn't have made you do anything. Did you forget the endless conversations we had about how much you loved your family and how happy you were to be living that life with them? Did you even consider that I would ask you to leave all that behind because of me? Well, I wouldn't. And if you think that staying in Storybrooke with you, living a small-town life would make me miserable, you were wrong.

Why couldn't you just have told me all that? That you didn't want to leave, but was afraid that I wouldn't want to stay? I thought we had reached the point in which we could talk about anything.

The months I spent with you were the happiest of my life, and seeing them going away, almost as if they'd been just a dream, that's what made me miserable. I thought you didn't love me back, or not as much as I loved you, Swan.

Remember when you said you didn't believe in fate? Luck, none of that? I'm sure you will change your mind from now on. Because if it wasn't fate that put that messenger on my way, I don't know what was.

Remaining yours,

Hook.

* * *

_Storybrooke, June 3__rd__, 2013._

Dear Captain,

I guess I will always be surprised with your ability of reading me, even through letters.

Of course I was scared. You've been a free soul all your life. Of course I thought you wouldn't change your mind because of me and my small-town life.

I was not brave enough to ask you to stay, and that's what I regret. During these last months, a question that haunted me was just that; would he have said yes? Now I see you would, and I feel even more stupid.

Mary Margaret always told me I had problems with talking, and now I understand that it had nothing to with diction.

I do miss you like crazy and I want to talk to you, because this time I won't let any unsaid words take over my life.

Henry and I are visiting my parents on the 25th, I hope we can meet then.

Yours (as always),

Emma.

* * *

_Dragon's Gut, June 9__th__, 2013._

My dear Emma,

You have no idea of how happy your letter made me. Happy like I haven't been for a long time. I never fully understood why you suddenly stopped loving me, and it's wonderful to know that you were lying. I should probably thank your mom for coming up with this idea for the letters because if you weren't writing we would've remained apart for ever (and this is a bloody long time).

I'm looking forward to "talking" to you. I miss you. Your face, your eyes, your hands.

Waiting,

Hook.

* * *

_Storybrooke, July 30__th__, 2013._

Dear Hook,

It's been five days since I last saw you and it already feels like a decade. Not having your horrible accent near me makes me sick every day and I miss your skin (don't laugh at me being sentimental). How's everything at the Enchanted Forest? Did the innkeeper accept your apologies because of the noise? I hope she did, I don't want you sleeping in the woods.

My parents complained with me about the fact that I didn't really stay in the castle when I was there, but they were pretty cool when I told them what I was doing (well, not _all_ I was doing).

I hope you solve the problems you have left and come visit me soon. Can't someone else fix your ship for you? Also, why were you even using your canons? I was pretty sure you were the only one with a ship on the fairytale land.

I want you near me again. Soon.

Miss you already,

Emma.

* * *

_Dragon's Gut, August 5__th__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

I'm glad you miss me and I did not laugh at you being sentimental, it's ok. I have this effect on women, they tend to change themselves. I loved spending time with you and no, I can't get someone else to repair my ship. She's my precious (remember that goddamned long movie you made me watch and that weird creature that said this line? Kind of me and me ship) and I shall be the one to take care of her. But I'll get this done soon and we'll be reunited, I promise.

You left a jacket here. I know how dear they are to you so I thought you should know. Also, your dad came to talk to me. I was a bit scared at first since he was holding a sword and didn't look very friendly, but he said he had only come here to talk. And he asked me what were my intentions towards you, and I shall not reveal details but I guess he wanted me to say that we had a planned marriage. I might have said something like that. Not that exactly, though. He left pleased and relieved, and that's what matters, right?

I miss the smell of your hair,

Hook.


	3. Part 3: A Surprise

**Well, hi! I've been wanting to write a scene ever since I started writing this fic and as I got a request after the last chapter, I thought I should. It's short but cute. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Storybrooke. Henry was off to school and Emma decided to take a day off, because it had been a while since she stayed in bed after 8. Well, she did rest during her month at the Enchanted Forest, but it wasn't the same thing. Mainly because she always had Hook to wake her up. And it was nearly 1 in the afternoon when she heard someone knocking. Lazily, she got up from the bed and walked in the door's direction. She wasn't expecting anyone.

When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. Hook was standing right in front of her, wearing black jeans and a hoodie that didn't look like it was his, he'd kept the eyeliner, though.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, in disbelief.

"I told you I'd come to visit you."

He gave her one of those smiles that took away the air from her lungs and dropped his bag, wrapping his arms around her. "Did you miss me?" They probably stood there kissing for five minutes, when Emma remembered she had things to do, such as breathing.

"Are you ready?" Hook asked.

"Ready for what?" She answered, moving towards the kitchen in order to cook something.

"For our wedding."

Emma chuckled. "That. Were you insane? Why did you tell David that?"

"That's what he wanted to hear."

"I know, but he'll certainly kill you when he finds out you were lying."

"About that," Hook walked in her direction, holding a little box on his hands. When he got to the kitchen, he kneeled in front of her and she couldn't believe what was happening, "Emma Swan, will you give me the immense satisfaction of becoming my wife?"

She didn't know what to say. She was standing in the kitchen, wearing her pajamas and a pirate (that was wearing not-at-all-pirate-ish clothes) was asking for her hand in marriage. She knew she loved him, she was sure about that, but taking the next step wasn't really in her plans. It never was, really. Besides the time when she was with Neal, but she didn't want to think about that on that moment.

"Well?" Hook said, bringing Emma back to the real world.

"Uh…" She faced him, reading the anxiety on his face. "Yes! I'd love to!" She felt a bit uncertain about it, but she knew she loved him and that should be enough.

He exhaled in relief, "I thought you'd say no, lass." He said, laughing.

* * *

"Are you writing again?" Hook said from the bed, as he saw Emma bending over the writing-desk. "Telling your mom the news?"

"I'm not writing." She lied, "I'm checking some bills. I think I forgot to pay some of them."

"Oh, you've been away for a while, I see. I guess I'll never fully understand the point of these _bills_."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, sitting up, "Why don't you pay the ruler some of your gold and get this over with?"

"_Ruler? Gold? _Seriously?" She smiled at him, never tired of his commentaries about the modern world. "You spent several months here, Killian, how come you didn't learn anything?"

"I don't need to learn what's wrong."

Emma laughed at him and ran to bed. She sat beside him, caressing his face and appreciating the ring on her finger. "This looks expensive."

"It wasn't."

"You say it as if it's nothing."

"It was my mother's. And my grandmother's before her."

"Oh, it's a family thing, then." She decided not to ask him why he hadn't gave the ring to Millah, since she'd been his first real love. The moment was too good to be ruined by sad memories.

"It is. My mom told me to give it to the one I thought I'd spend the rest of my days with. And that's you." He kissed her while a wave of happiness and warmth ran through her body. She knew she'd made the right decision when she said yes to him. She knew he was also the one she'd spend the rest of her days with, and the look of the ring on her finger made her realize that this was really going to happen. They _were _getting married and they were spending the rest of their days together. What else could she ask for?

* * *

"Hi mom!" Henry ran through the door and threw his backpack on the sofa. "What do we have for dinner?"

"Uh… pizza?"

"You said you were cooking today!"

"I know, I know! But I… had unexpected visitors this afternoon and I didn't have time to."

"Hi, lad." Hook said from the corridor.

"Hook!" Henry ran and hugged him. "Emma didn't tell me you were coming! I forgot my sword at the Enchanted Forest…"

"That's ok, we can make you another one."

"Today we had an assignment at school that was about pirates. The teacher wanted us to write an essay about…"

Emma smiled at the situation. Henry talking to Hook, telling him what had happened on school on that day, as if he was a part of the family already. The kid had a good relationship with Neal, but it wasn't the same because he wasn't always around. And Hook had the additional of being a pirate, what for some reason always fascinated Henry.

"Henry, your mom and I have something important to tell you." Hook said, while trying to stuff a whole slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Oh, you guys are getting married."

Emma gasped, "How do you know?"

"Well, I saw the ring. You never wear rings, mom. And Hook coming here out of nowhere? I just had to be sure. And this 'something important to tell you' talk gave it away."

"This kid might as well be Sherlock Holmes and we don't even know."

"Who?" Hook asked.

Emma chuckled, "Never mind."


	4. Part 4: Emma and Snow at last

**Hey, it's been a while. Here it is, the end. As I said, this story wasn't supposed to contain anything big. It's just a little sequence of events that could happen someday. Thank you for all the positive feedback!**

* * *

_Storybrooke, August 15__th__, 2013._

Dear Mary Margaret,

Ok, brace yourself because I have some major news. News you think you already know but you don't. David probably showed up after the "meeting" he had with Hook (by the way, what kind of idea was that? I'm a grown up, I can take care of myself) telling you that the pirate claimed to have the best of intentions towards me and had all the intention of getting married, settling down, having a family. Well, it turns out he was lying. About everything, mostly. But you probably figured that out since you know me and you know Hook.

I kept talking to him through letters and one day he showed up here, out of the blue. I didn't know what to say. I was happy to see him but I wasn't expecting it and you know how much I despise surprises. He was wearing normal clothes (he kept the eyeliner, though) but that's not it.

When I asked him when he would tell David that he'd lied to protect his own limbs he kneeled in front of me and proposed. There was a diamond ring involved and I was incapable of moving, thinking or breathing. I said yes, but until now I'm not sure about my answer. I do care about him, a lot, but getting married? Wearing a white dress and a veil? This was never something I even thought about during my whole life. And all of a sudden I have a ring on my finger and a man I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life daily kissing me and loving me? I know I might sound silly or immature or whatever you might say, and I agree. But I am freaking out here and some motherly advice could be really useful at the moment.

Sorry for the long letter. Another proof of how terrified I am.

Love,

Emma.

* * *

_The Queen's Castle, August 21__st__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

You're right. When your father arrived here saying that it was all right, that Hook was really cooperative and told me that they'd had a lovely conversation about your future I was suspicious, but didn't want to say anything to David, because he was so happy, you know? So satisfied with himself, feeling like a real father.

But I certainly didn't expect him to actually go to Storybrooke and propose to you! Emma, this is so exciting! I have so many ideas for the wedding, and who said anything about a white dress and a veil? You've been watching too many romantic comedies, dear.

And it's ok to be terrified, we always feel something like a cold feet when we make a decision as important as this. Even though there's divorce and all the resources that you know you have, getting married is pretty serious. It means that from that day on, your life is not just _your_ life; you get to share it with someone else. Even though you will have your own hobbies, your own friends, at the end of the day you'll always go back home and share a bed with that other person. People tend to forget that, they think that a wedding is just two people who love each other that want to spend some more time together. It is not, it's bigger than that. It's two people who love each other so much that they want their lives to become one.

If you know that this is how you feel about Hook, if you know that sharing your life with him is what you really want, than you made the right decision, even though you're scared. You might not believe me, but I was terrified before my wedding. I loved David with all my heart, but what if I realized that living with him was not what I thought that would be? But as I said, I loved him with all my heart, so I gave it a go, because it was worth it. We had some little problems like anyone else, surely, but we worked them out, and here we are after all this time.

Hope you're ok. And hope I helped.

Lots of love,

Snow.

* * *

_Storybrooke, August 29__th__, 2013._

Dear Mary Margaret,

Thank you. I am better now and part of it was thanks to you. I couldn't talk about all that to Hook since I knew he'd think that I'm rethinking the possibility of the wedding or even that I don't love him anymore (he's a real drama queen when he wants to).

I've been thinking a lot about everything you said and how I feel about him and this whole thing. It turns out I'm ready for it. I've been so focused on other aspects of my life; saving a city, for instance, or fighting Cora, or trying to save Henry, or all the rest you already know, that sometimes I forget that I am an actual person that will get older some day and getting older all by myself isn't a very attractive option. And when I see myself in ten years, I can't see anyone there with me but him. I want a life together. I want to wake up and see him there, go to the supermarket, and do the little things. Who'd say, huh? Emma Swan wants an ordinary life.

I was watching this movie the other day, called 27 Dresses, maybe you heard of it? And I looked at my ring and burst out crying, like sobbing, you know? I read something about it; it's called "the bride's breakdown". It's a moment in which we realize that it's actually happening and that we're actually getting married and suddenly everything starts to look different, and I laughed at it because I thought it would never happen to me, and there I was, crying like a baby watching a romantic comedy (maybe I do watch too many of them).

Back to the wedding, we're not sure about a date yet, but we're thinking October or November, maybe? I know it's kind of close for a wedding but we don't want anything too big. Just the family and friends, you know how it works, don't you? I hope you weren't expecting a giant party at the castle in the presence of the whole kingdom, because that's not gonna happen.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love you,

Emma.

* * *

_The Queen's Castle, Semptember 4__th__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

You have no idea how happy I am for you, dear! Reading your last letter was just like reading my own feelings when I was about to get married, and my marriage ended up going pretty smoothly, to say at least. Also, you're welcome, what are mothers for, anyway?

I can't believe you were watching 27 Dresses _again_. You've watched this movie, what? Five times? You need some help. And yes, I've heard of it. I have to admit that I laughed a little at the image of you watching a movie and sobbing, but it's actually really cute. The bride's breakdown is real, it really happens to all of us, even to the tough ones like you.

October? Already? It's so close! I guess November would be a better call. And you know that even though you don't want a big party with a big crowd, I am going to Storybooke to take care of things because I can't let the party up to you, dear, you know you'd make terrible choices about flowers and cake and lights (no offense, but it's true). So I'm going. By the time you get this letter I will be packing, so get ready for a motherly visit.

Love you and miss you,

Snow White.

* * *

_The Queen's Castle, December 13__th__, 2013._

Dear Emma,

Just sending this letter to check up on you, because you didn't give me any news and I miss you like crazy. I received the pictures of your wedding and it all looks so beautiful, Emma. David even teared up a bit when he saw the picture of you and him walking down the aisle. It was a beautiful ceremony, and I am proud of you, dear.

I know you really wanted to go to your honeymoon trip but couldn't you have stayed a little bit longer at the party? Everyone was amazed by how Nanny's looked. They couldn't even tell it was just a simple restaurant; the idea of expanding the party to the street was brilliant, really. And you, Emma, you were stunning. The light-blue dress you chose was the perfect match for your curled hair falling on your face. Also, the red lipstick was a great success. Hook was looking great, too, in his black tux and his fake hand. He must really love you, because he hates it, and I heard he didn't take the hook with him on the trip.

It's so good to see that things are finally going well. You two married, Henry happy with this new stepfather, and the things here at the Enchanted Forest have never been calmer. David and I miss you and really want to hear from you.

Love,

Mary Margaret.

* * *

_Storybrooke, December 18__th__, 2013._

Dear Snow,

I'm sorry it took me so long to write, but after the wedding and the honeymoon I just didn't find time for it. I don't really know why, I guess we've just been adjusting to the new life and that's pretty much it. I'm glad you liked the ceremony, I loved it, too. Everyone was so happy and everything was so beautiful. I have you to thank for that. Also, I want the pictures, why were they sent to your house instead of mine? I am the bride, after all! Or at least, was.

I am happy, you know? I like waking up to the life that waits for me. I like making breakfast and then going to work, and coming back home and finding Killian cooking something for us. How things changed. And this is your fault, you know that? If you hadn't came up with this idea of writing he'd never have found that letter that was supposed to get to you and we'd still be apart. Now we're married. I guess even when you don't mean to, you protect me, don't you? You're a real mother, Snow, and I'm glad you're _my _mother.

You're coming for Christmas, right? Henry is counting on it (even though I feel like he hoped to spend Christmas at the castle), and so am I. I have so many things to tell you that I don't feel like writing about. Specially something about a possible new family member that might be here in a few months, whose name is yet to be chosen. Please, don't freak out.

Missing you,

Emma.


End file.
